


¿Would you teach me?

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, my english is poop, this was a pain on the ass to edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Christophe teaches Aleksi how to skate





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this, since Aleksi was born.  
> I just think its a cute form to Chris and him to bond.  
> And thanks to my insomnia I could write mostly of it.  
> Now, I dont know anything about skating, so probably this is very inaccurate.  
> (Also Im writing this scenario thinking about a young Chris, he was so cute that it hurts)

He asked.

Christophe stopped in the middle of the rink and raised his face to the voice; Aleksi was leaning against the railing that separated the current ice rink with the first row of seats, his cheeks flushed because of the  cold and his willow eyes were fixed on his figure. Chris smiled at him and slid to him.

 

"¿Have you been waiting a long time?" He asked

 

"No, I just arrive” Aleksi tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. " ¿Have you finish? I wanted to see you practice.”

 

There was something about Christophe's skating that relaxed Aleksi; The fluidity of his movements and the passion with which he performed them  put him almost in a trance and made him forget everything else, it was like seeing a beautiful landscape or listening to the trills of the birds in the morning in Finland. When the young Swiss practiced, Aleksi would sneak in, without making much noise inside the rink, he would sit in the first row of seats and watch him. From time to time, he took out his notebook and tried to immortalize the skater. It was complicated and the figures that remained in the pages were only a group of curved lines, without a beginning or an end.

 

"¿Do you want to learn how to skate?" Chris asked, his eyes open and fixed on the Finn, he had always thought that Aleksi had an aura of sensuality that enveloped him like a perfume, when he walked through a crowd there was no one who would not turn their head to watch him go by. Chris sometimes imagined him skating, moving to the rhythm of some song, doing pirouettes and so on. Imagining him in that way, taking a figure that was like his second nature made him blush, made his heart beat a little faster and he could felt a nice warmth in the lower part of his body. However Aleksi Laaksonen had never shown much interest in the world of skating, even for fun. So when the Finn released that question without any modesty, ( ** _¡_ _what an insult!_** ) He felt as if his breath was cut off by the sheer happiness he felt.

 

"It never hurts to have other abilities," Aleksi said, dismissing it. "If I failed as a designer, I could always devote myself to figure skating."

 

“¡You offend me!” Chris Claimed putting his arms on his hips."This is not your plan B Leksi"

 

Aleksi laughed, dropping his head, stretching his body, stretching his arms until his hands took Chris's in his, then he lifted his head and stared into his. Chris felt his heartbeat beginning to rise, he took a deep breath to calm himself, and he held that gaze.

 

“I'm sorry _Rakkain_ ” He said apologetically but with a hint of amusement in his words. “I did not wanted to offend you. Yes I want to learn. You look so ... Relaxed when you skate, as if you were in your own world. But sometimes your face lights up and you smile in a way as if you wanted to fly at one time or another." He caress the skin of  Chris’s palm with a thumb, making smooth circles in his pale skin."I envy you in a way . When I try to draw my designs all I get is stress. I also want to feel like you, I want to feel what you feel when you skate. I want to run out of air and feel like my chest swells with emotion. Like **_you._** "

 

Christophe looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. The only thing that separated this from a dream was the warmth of Aleksi's hands. He wanted to scream right there, lift him up and do a pirouette with him in his arms. He bit his lip, holding back the emotion, but his own body betrayed him when he felt his cheeks warm.

 

"¿Would you teach me Chris?"  Aleksi asked, again.

 

“Yes, Leksi, Yes.”

 

When the track was not used for competitions, it was open to the public. Finding a pair of skates for Aleksi was simple, the young Finn elegantly put them on, as if they were silk gloves for an important event. Even with a movement as vague as that, Chris was beating. With the skates in place, Aleksi approached the runway and automatically raised an arm to Christophe as he help him to climb into the ice. When he put the second foot inside, he lost his balance and his body chopped against Chris, who kept him from falling, holding him with one hand around his hip.

 

“ _¡Voi hyvä jumala!_ ” Aleksi huffed.

 

"I thought balance would be easy for you." Chris teased. "¿Didnt you practice Ski in Finland? ¡You told me!”

 

"Yes, I do," Aleksi replied, trying to regain his posture. He put one hand on Christophe's shoulder and the other on his forearm. “But usually a ski is flat”

 

Chris gave him a teasing smile.

 

Although Aleksi was three years older than him, his head was at the level of his nose; Unlike him, Aleksi had thin but sharp features and was more slim. Puberty had been good with Laaksonen, giving him a radiant and abundant blond hair and a very soft and smooth white skin. Adulthood had only perfected those beautiful features.

 

Chris let out a sigh of affection for the Finn.

 

"¿Are you ready?" He ask.

 

“Yes.”

 

They started slowly. Chris separated Aleksi's body from his and, without letting go, made him recover and maintain his balance. His legs trembled, but Chris did not know if it was because of the effort or fear of falling. Aleksi's face, however, emanated determination; Little by little the Swiss was letting go, until only their hands were united.

 

"Bent your knees." Chris shifted back, pulling Aleksi in,  while he did as he said. "No, not so much, just a little, like that. Very good.

 

Then he let go of his hands. Chris watched as Aleksi spread his hands forward and gave him a panic-stricken expression. "¿ _Why did you let go ?_ " He seemed to say " ** _Pettäminen_**! " His eyes scream.

 

" Try to push yourself towards me” Christophe said, trying to hold back his laughter. The Aleksi of his fantasies was a graceful figure, while the real one was all awkwardness and fear. “Boost your strong foot backwards. Like you're pushing something out of your way.”

 

Aleksi looked aesthetic for a moment, but after a second he nodded slightly and took a deep breath. He bring his right foot back and slowly thrust his body forward, to Chris,  with his hands raised.

 

“Very good! You are doing very well Leksi!”

 

"Only you flatt ..." He lost balance on his left foot but before he fell flat against the ice, two arms already had him. “Flattering me” he finish.

 

"We're all like that at first." Chris pitied. "You'll do good. Try again.”

 

The distances between them became longer with every fall of the Finnish.

 

There were many falls.

 

Aleksi, however, tried harder and harder each time,  glided toward Christophe, without grace but with determination; It was formidable. It was like watching a bird trying to fly for the first time.

 

Christophe was almost on the other side of the track, he saw Aleksi with his legs bent and calculating how much he would have to slide to get him.

 

"I can cut the distance," he said. "It would be simpler."

 

"No," replied Laaksonen. "Stay right there, Giacometti, or you'll see."

 

Chris raised his hands in defeated, then put them on his sides and wait. He watched as Aleksi took a deep breath and squinted at his target. Then he started to push himself, right foot back, forward, back, forward. It was a regular step, but within seconds his speed seemed to increase.

 

" ** _Merde!_** "Chris suddenly thought," _¡I didnt taught him how to slow down! "_

 ¡"Leksi!" He Yelled " ** _¡Wait!_** "

 

He was going to give himself a boost when something very heavy pounded against his body, causing him to go back a few steps. Cold hands wrapped around his torso and squeezed him tightly.

 

Aleksi's breathing was accelerated and crashed into Christophe's chest. He pressed his body against his, giving him support. Then Aleksi started to laugh softly.

 

"¿Leksi?" He asked.

 

Aleksi answered his call, raising his face. He was completely flushed and his eyes were watery, as if at any moment he was about to cry. But he had a big smile, his lips could not curl anymore. He looked at Chris with a mixture of emotions that the Swiss could not easily guess.

 

"That was so, so ... _¡ **so exciting!** "_ He said hugging  the body of his friend. "Chris, _Chris_! I-I wanted to go faster and faster! My heart! **_Voi Luoja_**! Feel it!"

 

Without waiting for him to answer, he took one of Chris's hands and placed it on his chest, the Swiss could clearly feel Aleksi's accelerated heartbeat. He also felt a blush cross his face and the tips of his ears. The Finn looked so excited. Like someone who has seen snow for the first time. It was honestly  adorable.

 

"¿You'll teach me to the end, will you not?" Aleksi asked, catching his breathing.

 

Christophe looked at him deeply and his arms held him close to him. Then he smiled, nodding slowly.

 

"Of course Leksi."

 

Aleksi forced his lips to create a wider smile. He thanked him several times, in English, in Finnish, in French. His hands then reached  Chris's cheeks and stretching as best he could he give him  warm kiss on the cheek.

 

“¡ _Kiitos! ¡Raka! ¡Kiitos!_ ”

 

Not knowing why, Aleksi broke away from Christophe and pushed himself forward again on his own. He laughed like a child and the adrenaline that ran through each part of his body made him fall into the ice a couple of times, but that did not seem to matter at that all. He just wanted to move. He just wanted to go through the ice.

 

Christophe held a hand on his cheek, where the Finn had kissed him. His heart was beating a million at second, and of course he could feel a silly smile on his face.

 

He wanted Aleksi to learn fast.

 

_He wanted to skate with  him soon._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the editing was at least understandable, im sorry if there was some mistakes.  
> Translation of Finnish words (? I still dont understand the difference between finnish and swedish languages im so sorry):  
> Rakkain= Darling  
> Voi hyvä jumala= Oh my God  
> Pettäminen= Betrayal!  
> Voi Luoja=Oh God  
> Kiitos= Thank you  
> Rakas= Darling/Dearest
> 
> Edit: Casmo from the future says that forgive her cuz she thought in Switzerland they talked swedish and now she is gonna edit all the words to french...So yea.


End file.
